1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an updated, modified 20th Century baby relaxer that will change the way mothers and caregivers will be able to comfort any baby. It will benefit the fussy and happy baby with the comfort and warmth of being held by a real mother.
2. Prior Art
The prior art of baby sit holders has not addressed the issue of allowing the child to feel the comfort of a protective body, loving arms, soothing breathing, a restful heart beat and music that will stimulate the mind. This invention solves the problem of allowing the mother or caretaker to perform other duties while the child is being comforted.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,600 B2 this prior art is designed for the baby to be carried at all times by someone on his or her back. This becomes strenuous after a period of time. You are not able to quickly aid the child due to lack of eye contact. The baby is wrapped in fabric, while the giddy baby relaxer wraps the child up in loving arms.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,712,382 B2 this prior art lacks the comfort and support that any baby would desire when lying close to a woman's upper body. This art also presents a sturdy seat and back rest which again lacks the comfort and natural alignment of a mother's upper body. The Formica invention would allow the child to be placed in front or back position and still have the assurance of a mother's comfort and protection. The child would also be able to partake of daily activities while in the giddy baby relaxer.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,934,528 prior art lacks the freedom and mobility that would allow the individual carrying the baby to have. This would put stress on the body after a long period of time. The carrier would spend a lot of time preoccupied by the baby's needs. The Formica invention would allow the baby close comfort of women's upper body and music or learning materials to stimulate growth. The Formica invention allows for a perfume pouch for mother's own scent, for the smelling sense that babies have for parents. The invention solves the problem of security, protection and comfort by the loving arms that are wrapped around the baby. This invention is intended for the fussy, difficult and unsettled babies that need one to one support or care. This invention is ideal for families with multiple small children.
The benefit of this invention is that it can function in a variety of ways and places. It can be instrumental in a hospital, home, park, and school just to name a few. This invention stores easily in a closet or trunk of a car.
This present invention can be made of multiple materials to give it a sleek style and appearance. The relaxer is mounted on a sturdy durable metal frame to support the weight of a young growing baby. This invention also allows for a baby bottle to be held in either breast for feeding.